


words i’ll never tell you (you won’t be here to listen)

by prkjws



Series: sunwoo writes a letter [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, post breakup letters, sunnew, triple drabble ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: sunwoo writes chanhee letters he’ll never send.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: sunwoo writes a letter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. still

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ! before u read, this just includes the content of what sunwoo writes to chanhee !! it isn’t much i spontaneously wrote this when i was feeling down yesterday and thought i’d make it sunnew because why not haha

_dear chanhee,_

i like to tell myself i’ve moved on. i’m pretty sure i have. but you’re still my first thought in the morning, i still feel your warmth when i listen to your favourite song, i still wish you’re with me whenever i watch the sunrise, i still see your ghost when i walk through the paths we used to cross, and your beaming smile is still what i see when i think of _love. but i’ve moved on. i’m pretty sure i have._

_love, sunwoo._


	2. one day, i will

_dear chanhee,_

i’ve come to realize that in fact, i haven’t moved on. but _one day, i will._ you’ll stop being my first thought in the morning (i’ll be having a dilemma whether to get up or continue my sleep), i won’t feel your warmth when i listen to your favourite song (instead, i’ll feel the warmness from the beauty of it), i won’t see your picture in my head whenever i watch the sunrise (i’ll just appreciate each and every beaming rays the sun has), i won’t find any traces of you once i walk through the paths we used to cross (i’ll just leisurely spend my time walking and looking at the cute stores in the city), and lastly, i’ll finally stop associating you with the word _love_ (i won’t find anything special about it anymore, just a generic word used to express a strong, beautiful, terrifying emotion, or maybe if i’m lucky, i’ll find it again in someone else). it won’t be the same (i know it won’t), but one day i will, and once i do, _i’ll say thank you._

_love, sunwoo._

**Author's Note:**

> read next part of the series for the backstory !  
> 
> 
> twt: @jcobkr


End file.
